


Blood, Silk And Tears

by sweetcarolanne



Category: American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Dream Sex, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, TOT Trick, ToT: Monster Mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: An erotic dream, or a dastardly plan? This is Dandy Mott, after all...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayfarers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarers/gifts).



> Dear Wayfarers, I was inspired by your prompts to write this little trick! I hope you like it!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters and am making no money from this.
> 
> Many thanks to my long-suffering and anonymous beta!

It was over far too soon. The best dream he had ever had in a lifetime of fitful sleep, and it was gone like the non-existent figment of his imagination that it truly was as soon as the daylight came.

Dandy tried to keep his eyes screwed shut, but the morning sun’s relentless rays continued to shine gently on his face, forcing them open. He turned over and clenched his fists, pounding them into his expensive and sumptuously soft pillows in sheer bitter frustration.

“I hate you! I hate you!” he hissed, towards the sun or perhaps, to no one in particular.

Soon tense with discomfort, he rolled onto his back, breathing hard and stretching his limbs outwards, until remembering what had happened in his dream brought a slow, dark smile back to his formerly scowling face.

He had been dreaming about the freak show that had become his chief obsession of late; it was not the first time this had happened, but this escape into his subconscious fantasies had been the most intense, and seemed more real than waking life with its vivid colors and scents.

Ma Petite, the tiny beauty with the warm dark eyes and the delicate soft skin, sat on a wooden chair against the wall, her hands bound in front of her with a torn piece of her own pink silk sari. Her lovely face was wet with tears, and Dandy smirked as he began to tug at what was left of her clothing.

“Now, let’s get these off you so I can spread your cheeks,” he hissed, and his smile became wider and more evil as she sobbed and trembled.

“No! Leave her alone!”

The heartfelt cry came from a figure in the shadows on other side of the room, and Dandy’s face took on a twisted expression of mock disappointment as he released Ma Petite’s garment and sauntered across to where the Lobster Boy, Jimmy Darling, sat tied to his chair and straining at his bonds, struggling to escape and go to his beloved’s aid. Standing above Jimmy and sniffing with feigned disdain, Dandy picked up a large bone-handled knife from a nearby table and ran its viciously sharp point lightly over Jimmy’s bare chest.

“Well, her little ass would be much tighter than yours, but I guess you’ll have to do,” Dandy told his captive, chuckling darkly as he dragged the knife upwards and made a slight cut along the line of Jimmy’s collarbone. Jimmy gasped in pain as a thin red line of blood appeared and began to trickle downwards. Ignoring Ma Petite’s horrified screams as she watched, Dandy moved to cut the ropes that pinioned Jimmy’s hands. 

“Get your pants off, first of all, and let’s see what you can do with those claws,” Dandy ordered, almost dizzy with power as his cock stood fully erect.

But then the warmth of the morning sun had awakened him, and the lilting melody of birdsong had intruded on his delicious reveries. For a moment, Dandy wished he could hunt down and shoot every nasty little feathery noise-maker on the Mott estate. 

However, laziness and residual lust soon overcame him, and instead, he curled back up under the blankets and wondered how he could contrive to make his dream into a blissful reality.


End file.
